


Valentine's Day

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: As romance is the air, Dracula treats Mina to a very special day
Relationships: Dracula/Mina Harker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Valentine's Day

The sun shone brightly, lighting up the classroom. The students were throughly engaged as Mina described the history of the Ottoman empire. She was every student's favourite teacher. The way she told the battles, the struggles for the people, it was magical. Dracula was watching her through the class window, amazed by her work. Seeing her dressed up smartly entranced. Her wild ginger hair was tamed in an updo, a white blouse hugged her curves and the black belt cinched her waist. Her shapely legs were highlighted by the pencil skirt. Today was what the humans called 'Valentine's Day' so Dracula planned to treat Mina for the day. And he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

He possessed one of her colleagues’s body and checked out her schedule. To his delight, she was free for the entire day after her morning class. He had never seen her so professional before. His heart longed for her so passionately. To feel alive again by embracing her, cherishing her and loving her much more than that sorry excuse of flesh and bone. She had nothing to worry about anymore.

The ringing bell signaled the end of class and, as the students rushed out to head out for break, Dracula waited in the doorway. He dressed in what was known to him as smart casual. A tight black t-shirt showed off his muscular arms as he was quite warm, despite the chilly air. He had a leather jacket draped over his shoulder. His hair was unkempt and his stubble covered most of his face and neck. He cleared his throat in order to get Mina’s attention.

**“Oh. Hello Dracula.”**

**“Hello there, Mina. May I say you look beautiful?”**

**“Why thank you. I don’t suppose you’ve ever seen me like this.”**

**“It suits you.”**

Mina gazed at Dracula. Despite him being many centuries old, he looked the peak of his health. There was something otherworldly about him that got her attention. Perhaps it was the fact that he had seen everything and anything, Different cultures, different lifestyles. How she dreamed every night of travelling to other countries.

**“May I ask why are you here, Dracula?”**

**“I have come to acquire the pleasure of your company for the rest of the day.”**

**“Really?”**

**“Really. I have checked your schedule. You have no other lessons today.”**

**“Well, I don’t see why not. I accept your invitation.”**

**“Excellent.”**

As Mina packed up her belongings, the sun lit through her hair like a halo. It was very tempting for Dracula to push her on the table but it would be too soon. Her body and mind needed to heal after what Jonathan did. He would never rush her, even if it took forever for her to process it. He was willing to wait. Placing her satchel over her, Mina was intrigued as to where Dracula was going to take her.

She was told that he was quite the businessman and had accumulated a colossal fortune over the years, making him a multi billionaire. Mina was never the type to take things for granted. She was very content with her life now Jonathan was away. She hoped that Dracula wouldn’t spoil her rotten as that wasn’t her.

**“Ready?”**

**“Ready.”**

Dracula escorted her to the school entrance, where she saw a black, sleek Jaguar. Thinking nothing of it, she walked to it as Dracula opened the door for her.

**“Thank you.”**

Giving her a toothy smile, Dracula caught a scent of her perfume, which drove the beast inside wild. As he started the car, Mina was quite impressed with the interior. It was very comfortable and stylish. It also had Dracula’s touches as well, which she loved. Pulling away from the car park, Mina was looking forward to the day ahead.

****

Mina rested in the car as the events of the day caught up with her. It had been the best day she ever had in a long time. Dracula gave her a pre paid card and told her to spend it on whatever she wished. Not one to spend money like water, Mina spent it on a new wardrobe as Jonathan burnt all her clothes in a drunken rage. She bought clothes that fitted her and that were comfortable to wear. She obtained new makeup and hair slides. She could finally be herself, free from Jonathan’s influence. After she filled up the boot of the car, Dracula took her out to her favorite restaurant for lunch.

She was deeply touched by the whole thing. Jonathan wouldn’t have dreamed of doing anything as romantic as this. His idea of romance was Mina cooking for him and being subjected to his perverse demands. While they were sitting for lunch, Dracula gifted her a white rose and placed it in her hair. The way he kept her staring at her and being attentive, it was unlike anything she had ever seen. Whenever she talked, Jonathan would abruptly interrupt her. Dracula didn’t. He listened to her every word as she talked about her childhood and why she became a teacher. It made Mina feel appreciated as someone was actually listening to her.

They were on their way now to a secret location. Mina had asked a few times where they were going but Dracula remained tight lipped. After a while, the car rolled to a halt.

**“We’re here.”**

Mina looked at the window. She couldn’t see much apart from the fairy lights that were wrapped around the trees. Getting out the car, she was trying to wrap her mind around it.

**“Follow the lights, Mina. You’ll be surprised.”**

He walked alongside her as they made their way to the light’s destination. She looked up at the stars,shining so bright. All of this felt like a dream to her. She pinched herself hard just to make sure.

**“Why did you do that, Mina?”**

**“It’s just that it doesn’t seem real. I suppose I thought that it would never happen to me.”**

Dracula grabbed her hands and held them in his.

**“Everyone deserves love. Even someone as precious as you.”**

Though his hands were cold, his chocolate eyes were so full of warmth and love. She often wondered what a life with him would be like. Beautiful, loving, caring, without no fear, no harm and no suffering. As they got to the end of the lit path, Mina’s eyes widened. In the middle of the grove was a blanket, a picnic basket with the food all laid, a bottle of vintage wine and two glasses. Dracula saw Mina’s expression and took her by the hand.

**“This is all for you, Mina.”**

Tears fell as Mina struggled to contain her emotions.

**“I..I don’t know what to say.”**

**“It’s alright, my dear. I know how much it means to you.”**

Reaching the spot, Mina looked at the food platters. They all looked so exquisite.

**“Did you make these, Dracula?”**

**“I did, with my own hands.”**

**“I’m very impressed.”**

With Mina unwrapping the food, Dracula took to opening the bottle. The top was no match for his strength. He tried a sip as he was pleased with it. The date was 1409. a good year. He poured the burgundy liquid into the glasses and passed one to Mina.

“ **To the future.”**

**“To the future.”**

As the two tucked in, Mina never wanted the night to end. She knew that sooner or later, Jonathan would return. But until then, she would enjoy Dracula’s company as much as she could.


End file.
